Lustful Series
by LizChioStories
Summary: Erotic collection


Siya si Ana. Sa murang edad ay namulat na siya sa karahasan ng mundo dahil isang bayarang babae ang kanyang ina. Marami sa siyang nasaksihan na hindi d Siya apat para sa isang katorse anyos na bata.

" Ahh.. Bilisan mo pa, Abner. " Ungol ng nasa kabilang kwarto na inuupahan nilang mag ina.

Sa edad niyang 'yan alam na ni Ana kung ano ang nagaganap sa kabilang silid. At hindi na 'yon bago sa kanya. Mas matindi pa dyan ang naranasan nya.

"P*ta! Malapit na ako! " Parang may lindol dahil pati ang kama na hinihigaan ni Ana sa kabilang silid ay umuga na rin.

" Hoy! May tao dito! " sigaw niya dahil naiirita na siya sa ingay at namamasa na rin ang nasa pagitan ng mga hita nya.

Oo, bata pa siya pero may mga karanasan na siyang sekswal pero virgin pa siya. Hanggang hipo at finger pa lang ang kanyang naranasan pero alam nyang mas matindi ang sarap kapag totoong ari na ng lalake ang papasok sa makipot at sariwang pagkababae nya.

At alam nyang malapit na mangyari 'yon. Balak kasi ng mama nya na ipasok siya sa club na pinag tratrabahoan nito. Malaking pera din 'yon kasi virgin pa siya.

" Mag handa ka, sa susunod na linggo ka na papasok sa club. Isa ka sa special girls doon. May usapan na kami ni Alberta, malaki yung kikitain natin kapag may interesadong mag take out sayo. " Sabi ng mama niya isang gabi habang nag memake up ito. Alas seite na ng gabi at may duty pa ito sa club mamayng alas nuebe ng gabi.

"E, nay. Hindi pa ako expert e. " Sabi kasi ng kaibigan nyang si Joyce mas gusto raw ng mga lalake doon sa mga babaeng expert na.

" Hindi yan problema, 'yang mga parokyanong naghahanap ng virgin hindi expert ang gusto nyan kundi sikip ng p*ke."

"Paano si Jeffrey, 'nay? " si Jeffrey ang boyfriend ni Ana na unang nka himas at finger sa pekpek nya. Gusto na nitong ikama siya kaso hindi siya pumayag.

" Hayaan mo ang lalakeng 'yon, wala namang pakinabang 'yon. Buti sana kung bimibigyan ka niya ng pera kada finger nya sayo. "

"Baka umaga na akong uuwi, may usapan kami ni Roger, e. Ikaw na ang bahala dito. Sinasabi ko sayo, wag mong papasokin dito si Jeffrey habang wala ako. "

Umikot lang ang mata ni Ana habang padabog na umupo sa kama nya.

"Alis na ako. " kinuha nito ang sigarilyo na nka patong sa lamesa at hinithit at lumabas na sa unuupshamg silid nila.

"Hmm.. Ang galing mo, Rex. " Pabulong na ungol ni Ana. Nasa ibabaw niya si Rex, ang anak ng may-ari ng inuupahan nilang silid.

Mas matanda ito ng 7 taon at mas magaling ito kesa boyfriend niya. Mas may karanasan ito kasi mas matanda.

Sinisipsip ng binata ang nipple niya, wala na siyang saplot sa itaas at tanging panty na lamang ang natira sa kanyang katawan. Damang dama ni Ana ang matigas na ari ng binata dahil nka boxers nlang ito. Tigas na tigas 'yon at npakasarp sa pakiramdam na tumutusok yon sa basang basa nyang panty.

Napatingala siya habang parang gutom na sanggol na sinisipsip at nilalamas ng binata ang dalawang dibdib nya. Gigil na minamasahe nito ang isa habang walang tigil naman sa pagdila ang binata sa isang dibdib nya. Lumiyad siya, umikot ang mata at napanganga ng magsimulang gumalaw ang lalake.

Gigil na pinagdikit ng lalake ang dalawang dibdib nya at salitan itong dinilaan. Basang basa na ang nipples niya at pulang pula na ito.

" Ohh.. Basang basa na ako, Rex. " Hindi mapigilang sabi niya.

Sarap na sarap na siya hindi pa nga pumasok ang ari nito, paano pa kaya kung sagad na sagad na ito sa loob niya.

Tumayo si Rex at ngumisi sabay tanggal ng boxers nito. Kumawala ang tigas na tigas at npakalaking ari nito. Hinimas ito ng lalake at parang nang aakit na lumapit sa gilid ng kanyang kama.

Ngayon lang nkita ni Ana ang pagkalalake nito at hindi siya makapaniwala na ganoon kalaki 'yon. Mas malaki kumpara kay Jeffrey.

Biglang naglaway si Ana. Gusto nyang isubo yon at alamin kung hanggang saan aabot. Si Jeffrey lang kasi ang na blowjob niya at hindi ganoon kalaki ang ari nito.

"Gusto mong isubo ? " nang aakit na alok nito sa kanya. Bumangon siya at gumapang papunta sa gilid ng kama kung saan nkatayo ang lalake. Hinihimas nito ang ari. Makintab ang ulo nyon at pulang pula.

Dahan dahan nyang pinalitan ang kamay ng lalake at siya na ang humimas nito. Napakatigas pero malambot ang balat. Sa tantiya niya nasa walo o siyam na pulgada 'yon at ang taba pa. Parang kiniliti ang p*ke niya nang magsimulang dilaan nya ang ulo.

Paulit ulit nyang dinilaan ang ulo nyon, pinaikot ikot nya ang dila sa ulo bago nya isubo iyon.

Tiningnan nya ang lalake, nakatingala ito at nakaawang ang labi at tila hinihingal ito.

Patuloy niyang sinubo ang ari ng lalake habang pinaikot nya ang dila sa loob ng bibig nya.

" Tangina! Ang sarap ng bibig mo. " hinawakan nito ang likod ng ulo niya at idiniin ang ari sa bibig nya. Nagsimula nang gumalaw ang balakang ng lalake at kasabay nyon ang pagsalubong ng bibig nya.

Pabilis nang pabilis ang galaw ni Rex at sagad na sagad na sa lalamunan ni Ana ang pagkalalake nito pero hindi huminto ang lalake at mas binilisan pa nito.

"Ahh.. Malapit na akong labasan. P*ta! Lunukin mo! " hingal na sambit ni Rex habang mahigpit na hawak nito ang buhok niya.

Maluha luha na si Ana at bukang buka na ang bibig niya.

" Ahhhh! " sigaw ni Rex at pumutok ang masaganang katas nito sa loob ng bibig niya.

Nakapikit ito at tila ninanamnam ang sarap ng pagpapaputok nito sa loob ng bibig niya. Nang hugutin nito ang ari, itingala nito ang ulo niya.

" Ilabas mo ang dila mo, babe. " utos nito sa kanya. At sinunod naman niya yon. Inilabas niya ang dila na puno pa ng katas nito. Ngumisi ito at nasiyahan sa nakita.

" Lunukin mo. " utos ulit nito sa kanya at para siyang alipin na sinunod ang mga gusto nito. Pagkatapos lunukin ay Inilabas niya muli ang dila para patunayan na ginawa nga niya ang utos nito.

" Good girl. " at siniil siya nito ng isang nag aalab na halik sa labi. Pinasok ng dila nito ang bibig niya at ginalugad ang loob niyon.


End file.
